Duskhan League
The Duskhan League or the Yevethan Protectorate was the government of unified Yevethan colony worlds from 5–17 ABY. After revolting against the Empire and capturing many of their ships, the Yevethans began upgrading Imperial technology and creating their own vessels to protect their borders. The Duskhan League is one of the minor factions in Thrawn's Revenge, as well as being a playable faction in a historical GC. 5–15 ABY: The Formation of the League The Imperials quickly subjugated the Yevethan colonies and, after realizing their adeptness in construction and modification, built a shipyard designated Black Fifteen. The fame of the Yevethans was so great that several high priority construction projects, such as the ''Intimidator'' and the EX-F ''were created here. Eight months after the Battle of Endor, however, the Imperial guardship of the Yevethan capital N'Zoth ''Harridan was withdrawn from its position to serve in a rearguard action against the New Republic. Then, the commander of Black Fifteen received an order to retreat any spaceworthy vessels into the Deep Core, and destroy what remained (the first known command from Operation Shadow Hand). It was at this time the discontent Yevethans struck. Seizing all the vessels (including the Intimidator) and killing most of the Imperial personnel, they captured the shipyards and proclaimed themselves an independent government. They then set themselves to learning turbolaser and hyperdrive technology. Over the next 10 years they would update and maintain the captured ships and build new vessels to the old Imperial designs, as well as create their own unique vessels. 16 ABY (Era 4): The Black Fleet Crisis In 16 ABY, the Duskhan League emerged from its isolation to engage the New Republic, which was enjoying a time of peace and quickly bloating into a divided bureaucracy. A delegation led by Viceroy Nil Spaar arrived at Coruscant, supposedly to seek peaceful coexistence. However, their true motives were to sow seeds of discord. Using the New Republic Intelligence's lack of intel on the Yevetha as well as the divided Senate, Spaar managed to prolong the negotiations for weeks. Hoping to gain an ally against the remaining Deep Core Imperial strongholds, Chief of State Leia Organa Solo afforded him every courtesy. Viceroy Spaar was content to wait until the time was right to make his move. That occurred when the Fifth Fleet (commanded by General Etahn A'baht) sent an unarmed surveillance frigate to the borders of Yevethan space in search of the missing Black Sword Command. When Yevethan forces destroyed the vessel, Viceroy Spaar claimed that the ship had entered into Yevethan space. He proceeded to accuse Chief of State Organa Solo of "warmongering" and said that the Yevetha wanted merely to be "left in peace." Weary of another conflict, the New Republic became divided, with several worlds withdrawing altogether. Leia was forced to remove the Fifth Fleet from its surveys of the Deep Core and return to Coruscant. Without the New Republic's interference now, the Yevethans began a systematic purge of their star cluster of the so-called "Vermin" races. When word reached the New Republic, a furious Organa Solo was convinced to send the Fifth Fleet back to the deep core to stop the Yevethan's genocide. Spaar pre-empted this move by hacking into the holonet channel and saying that the New Republic was the one who had attacked the Yevetha, and that the Yevetha were merely trying to protect themselves. War was inevitable, but very few members of the New Republic felt it necessary. Category:Factions